What love is
by LucasLovesBrookexoxox
Summary: Brooke and Lucas Scott have been married for 1 year. They are living the life until they get a special surprise. BL NH
1. Chapter 1

Hey Im a new writer and this is my summary for the story I am writing.

Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott have been married for 1 year now there living the life. Not until they receive a special surprise


	2. One Year Anniversary

A/N: I just want to say thank you for Reviewing it really means a lot to me I really appreciate it so thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter

CHAPTER 1 ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY

Well hello there my name is Brooke Davis-Scott. I am twenty-four years old. I am owner of a clothing line named Clothes Over Bros'. I've been married one year today. My husband is Lucas Scott. He is a well-known author and part time coach for the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team. I have two best friends Payton Sawyer and Haley James Scott who is also my sister in law because she is married to my husband's brother Nathan Scott. They have a son named Jamie he is my godson.

There was a knock at the door that pulled me out of my thoughts. I got up to open the door it was my best friend Haley and her son Jamie.

"Hello tutor-mom and Jimmy-Jam" I said. "Hey Brooke can we come in?" she asked. "Sure what's up?" I said.

"Well I just came by to see if you all right" she said.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be," I asked.

"Well because lately you been sick and I just wanted to know if you alright."

I couldn't keep lying to her she was my best friend and I need to tell her the truth. "Ok Haley I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't tell no one," I said

"Of course I wont tell no one" she said.

I was going to tell her she going to be so surprised. "I'm pregnant Haley" I said

" Oh my gosh really I'm so happy for you tigger" she said

I was really happy that I finally told her and that I didn't need to lie to her anymore.

"Did you tell Lucas already?" she asked.

"No you're the first one I tell this to" I said.

"When are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"Today its my anniversary gift to him" I told her.

After about two hours of talking Haley had left so that I could get ready for my anniversary date with Lucas. We spent about two hours talking about how I was pregnant and how when she was pregnant. She told me she was going to help me with everything that I needed help with. I decide to go get ready. When I was get dress I couldn't help getting a little bit nervous. All these what if question entered my mind two in particular what if Lucas wasn't ready to have a baby yet and what if I turn out to be a bad mom. I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard my husband's voice.

"Pretty girl where are you" he said.

"I'm in the room," I said.

"Well hello there pretty girl" he said

"Hello husband" I said and greeted him with a kiss

"So are you ready for our anniversary date Mrs. Scott," he said

I just love it when he calls me Mrs. Scott "Yes, I am ready Mr. Scott" I said

"Well lets go then," he said

The car ride to the restaurant was quiet. I couldn't stop think about what Lucas was going to say when he found out that I was pregnant. When we got to the restaurant we got our reservation and got sat at our table. We started of with your usual conversation. I couldn't hold it anymore I had to tell him and get over my fear of what he was going to say.

"Lucas I have to tell you something" I said a little bit nervous.

" I have something to tell you also but you go first" he said

"No you go first mine can wait," I said.

"Alright then my publicist called me today and told me that someone wanted to turn my book into a movie and I said yes" he said

" Oh my gosh Lucas that is amazing" I said

"What did you need to tell me?" he asked

It was now or never "I'm pregnant Luke" I said


	3. The reaction

**Ok well I'm soooooo sorry for not uploading sooner. Its just that I have had so much stuff going on in my life right now. I know that is no excuse but here is the next chapter hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading **

**

* * *

**I sat there looking at him just staring at me. The more quiet he was the more nervous I got. I could not take it any longer

"Lucas can you please say something" I said

He just kept looking at me without saying anything.

"Lucas" I said getting angry at him for not responding to me.

"What did you say" He asked

"I'm pregnant Lucas" I said to him. I was super scared of what he was going to say.

"Are you serious Brooke, that's amazing" he said with the biggest smile I had ever seen him have.

"I'm gonna be a dad" he said really loud

"Yes you are" I said

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"This week I wanted to tell but I was saving it as an anniversary gift for you" I said with a big smile.

"Well this the best anniversary gift I've ever had" he said.

After the news I gave him we enjoyed the rest of our anniversary dinner together. I noticed that Lucas couldn't help but have the biggest smile and I was happy and relieved that Lucas had taken the news very well. That night we were in bed just talking about the baby.

"So what do think it is" he asked.

I looked up at him "I think its a girl but I wouldn't mind having a boy" I told him "What do you think it is" I asked him.

"I think its a boy but I would be happy to have a little Brooke with your beautiful brown eye and the amazing smile you have" he told me. "I'm really happy Brooke" he told me.

"I'm really happy too, even though you had me all worried when you didn't answer me." I told him with a smile that he loves so much.

"Well I'm sorry I had you worried" he said. "I was just so surprised at what you had said" He said. "So who else knows besides me" He said.

I looked at him "Hayley" I said

"So Hayley new before I did" he said.

"Yes she did I had to tell her because I was freaking out" I said

"Why were you freaking out" he said

"I was just so scared of how you were going to react and plus I was think that I'm going to become my mother" I told very close to tears.

"Brooke look at me" I looked at him with watery eyes "You are going to make an amazing mother and I will always be there for you and our baby no matter what ok" he said. I could help but smile and let my tears fall down. He wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumb and pulled my face closer to his and said "I love you Brooke always have always will" he said "I love you too Lucas more than you know" I said. He gently kissed me on my lips and with that kiss all my worries were gone.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it sorry its so short but there might be more tomorrow or sometime this week. I also want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed and thank you for reading my story. **

**Bye Lots of love **

**Erika**


End file.
